hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bormann informs Hitler
Bormann informs Hitler is one of the scenes in Downfall used for parody making. It can also be used as a standalone parody, as is a good alternative to the overly used Original Bunker Scene. Standalone parodies that make use of this scene are usually named "Hitler is informed...", a great source of confusion, as parodies where Günsche informs Hitler also use the same name. In Downfall The scene begins with Misch watching a teleprinter print out a telegram from Göring. After the message was printed, Misch tears it off and tells Traudl to bring it to Martin Bormann. She comes out of Misch's room and does what she's told to do. Bormann thanks her, then reads it. A few seconds later, he jumps off his seat and promptly heads to the the adjacent room, with Traudl looking at him with a disconcerted face. He enters Hitler's private room, and informs him he has a message from Göring. Hitler gives permission to proceed with a simple "Ja." Bormann goes on to read the message, telling him that because Hitler wanted to stay in Berlin, Göring asked for permission to become vice chancellor, so he can take control of the Third Reich with the "necessary power and authority". He goes on that if he doesn't get a response by 10:00 that night, he will assume that Hitler is incapacitated, and finishes that he will serve the well being of the people and the fatherland. Bormann sums up the news: Göring betrayed him and Germany. Hewel comments that Göring's point isn't unjustified, because the communications system could break down at any time, and that would make them lose contact with the rest of the world, so they couldn't pass off orders. In contrast, Goebbels thinks that Göring wants to seize power, and stated that he never trusted the mob he gathered at Obersalzberg. He then comments "It stinks of a coup." Then, Hitler starts twitching while saying "That loser...", then builds up his voice to the point where he calls him a lazybones. While he is ranting, Speer arrives, and greets Traudl. She asks him about his trip to Berlin, and tells her that it wasn't easy, and he must meet with the Führer. Then Linge recommends that he wait for a little while. Meanwhile, Hitler asks what he did with the Luftwaffe, and yells that that's enough to get Göring executed. Then, he rants that the morphine addict corrupted Germany, and mutters "And now this..." before stating that he betrayed him; while twitching, he cries out, "Me of all people!". Goebbels stares at the ground before Hitler finally declares that he wants Göring to be deprived of power and removed from office, and states that if he doesn't survive the war, Göring will be executed. Transcript In the Parodies This scene has become increasingly common for parody making. It's also an alternative to the overused Original Bunker Scene, because it also shows Hitler being informed of bad news and ranting.﻿ The part where Traudl passes the file and Martin Bormann thanking her is sometimes parodied in a sexual manner, for example Traudl telling "I got something good" and Bormann replying "dat ass, I hope". It is unknown where this trend came from and who started doing so. RBC56 edited this scene for Hitler Stuck In Traffic, which eventually turned to be one of his most-viewed parodies. Meanwhile, Heinz Linge's one liner becomes the basis for the Lingepedia parody series. Trivia *This scene is not to be confused with the Hitler is informed, because many parodies with the latter scene start with the title, "Hitler is informed ______" *Fegelein, Günsche, Krebs, Burgdorf, Keitel and Jodl are all absent from this scene and are not even mentioned. **Other than Hitler, Goebbels is the only major character from the parodies to appear. *A joke among Untergangers is Speer's use of his Eye of Boob Detection, even making comments about it. He also appears to have a crush on Traudl in parodies. *Hitler is shown to twitch while ranting, and his eyes seem to pop out when he stated that Göring corrupted Germany. *In the theatrical version, the scene begins with Rochus Misch receiving a telegram from Göring. It abruptly cuts to Bormann already reading from the folder. Traudl delivering the report to Bormann didn't make the cut, and is only in the extended version. **The theatrical version, however, found much less use in parodies compared to the extended edition counterpart. This can be attributed to HRP supplying the extended version of the scene as a blank scene (without subtitles). *In the parodies, Bormann often use explicit words on Traudl when she hands him the letter. *The scene where Linge tells Speer to wait a while before meeting Hitler is used for Lingepedia. *Due to Göring's association with food among Untergangers, they started bufallaxing "Luftwaffe" to "Luftwaffles." The joke then entered the Bunker Jokes. *This is the only time Göring's morphinism is mentioned in the film. *'Goof:' When the teletyper is receiving the letter, Goring's name is aligned to the left of the paper. When the letter is being pulled out it visibly switched to the right. The left-aligned letter also appear to be in all-lowercase, while proper cases are used on the other one. *There is a mysterious shadow cast on the door behind Hitler's back in the close shot of him. First pointed out by mfaizsyahmi, he first speculated that it as a filming crew member's shadow, but upon later inspection believes it is Bormann with the folder, and the table lamp being the light source. Interestingly the shadow indicates Bormann closes the folder immediately, but a split second later shows him still looking at the open folder. Later close-up of Hitler shows the shadow of Bormann flipping the folder. Gallery Rochus Misch receiving Goering's telegram.jpg|Loading telegram... Goring's letter left.jpg|Goring's name was signed on the left, in lowercase... Goring's letter right.jpg|...But suddenly jumped to the right, and now properly cased. Bormann reads letter.jpg|Bormann reads the letter Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common Series Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes